This invention relates to ribbon bows and more particularly to a novel construction of decorative bows and methods of making same.
In the normal manufacture of bows, a strip of ribbon material is folded to produce a number of petals which are held in position by one or more bands. In such construction it is possible to obtain a limited variety in the display of the bands.
The variety and style of ribbon bows made according to conventional techniques as described above are limited and quite often require a series of complicated steps in their manufacture.
Typical bow constructions and methods of making same are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,436 (Flatto), 2,587,502 (McMahon), 2,845,736 (Crawford), 3,283,339 (Heifetz), and 4,339,059 (Kenyon). The preceding patents are representative of the state of the art and none discloses or suggests the present invention.